


Small Hands, Big Hearts

by MagicaCat



Category: Bittybones - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Will Be Fluffy Later, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: Ramirez and Nikolai's story ^^
(Note: Set in the same place as Ami and I's story. Ramirez and Nikolai (and Cooper, that bastard) are mentioned there, but this is a stand alone tale ^^
BittyBones AU and the Bitties mentioned are all by Fucken-Crybaby on Tumblr.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not really feeling this at the moment. It was very very hard to write those first few scenes :( 
> 
> It will get fluffy and sweet later!

***

He struggled against the restraints, his breath coming in short, panicked bursts.  
It was useless.  
The plastic ties were too strong and he'd been bound so tightly that he couldn't even slide a fingertip underneath.  
A soft chuckle made him realise he wasn't alone and he immediately stopped struggling - he wasn't about to give the bastard the satisfaction.  
"Aww, come on bonehead. I was enjoying your desperate little show."  
"Fuck you" he spat.  
The human tutted softly, the amusement sending chills down his spine. "Now now, is that any way to speak to someone who could quite easily _dust_ your worthless hide?"  
"So come on an' do it, you don't frighten me." His voice shook, belying his indifferent challenge. He prayed the human hadn't heard the quaver but the quiet laughter told him his appeal had fallen on deaf ears.  
"Are you bored with our little game, bonehead? If you really want it to be over..." The caress in the human's voice made him feel sick. "All you have to do is say 'please'. Just ask. Beg for your insignificant life and I just _might_ be merciful."  
"Fuck you." He put as much defiance as he could into the words but he was at the end of his strength.  
An impatient sigh and he felt his stomach clench as the human's shadow fell over him where he lay, helpless.  
"Nah. Parasites don't interest me that way." The light gleamed off the thin blade as the human held it up. "There are _far_ better ways to make you scream..."  
The human smiled and looked down where the little skeleton had redoubled his efforts to free himself and let his grin spread wider. "This is going to be fun..."

*

He woke back in the damned box. He had no idea how long he'd been out this time and he hurt in so many places that he couldn't even begin to judge by the new pain.  
He lifted his hand to rub his eyes and flinched. That was new. He guessed he'd flipped the human off too many times and that had been the punishment. At least only the top joints of his middle fingers had been hacked off.  
He let the whimper pass his teeth then clamped down on it. Just incase the human was listening. He wasn't about to gratify that bastard with crying.  
He took a deep breath and raised his head. This was one of the cruellest things the human liked to do, in his opinion. The box was mirrored on all sides and multiple images of himself, repeated over and over, were reflected back at him. No way to avoid looking at the damage that had been inflicted.  
He stood up and winced. A few new cracks in his ribs and it felt like at least two were broken. His shoulder had been wrenched painfully but he thought he'd done that himself, trying to get out of the restraints.  
He hobbled painfully over to the nearest mirror - his feet hadn't fully recovered from the burning last time - and sank down where he could see his reflection clearly.  
New scars on his arms. Now they went all the way up to his shoulders and a glance at his scapulas told him that they were also covered in new scars. The ink burned. The human rubbed it into the cracks and breaks in his bones to ensure they could always be seen clearly.  
He leaned forward a little. New scars around his eyes too.  
He sighed and sat back, uncaring of the silent tears falling. They didn't hurt any worse than the ink-filled wounds.

***

Ramirez squeezed her fists between her knees under the desk as the Captain glanced down at her file.  
"Just the final question then!" he said brightly, his blue eyes meeting hers. "Why'd you wanna come to Bitty Protection?"  
Ramirez took a deep breath. She'd known this question would be asked but she couldn't think of a snappy answer. She couldn't even think of a professional one.  
"I- uh."  
He was looking curiously at her and Ramirez almost grinned. He'd probably never seen her at a loss for words. Her particular brand of snarkasm was widely known.  
"I guess I want to help."  
The Captain looked puzzled. "Help what?"  
Ramirez flushed. "Bitties" she said quietly. "I want to help them."  
He looked at her and leaned back in his chair. "Being a standard cop not good enough for you?" he asked lightly. "Fed up serving and protecting humans? You a Bitty lover or something, Ramirez?"  
Ramirez narrowed her eyes. "If that means I want to stop the cruelty inflicted on them by sadistic humans, if it means I want to make sure they get the rights they deserve as _sentient_ people, if it means I want the _humans_ who think it's funny to hurt or damage or even _kill_ Bitties to pay, then yeah. I am a Bitty lover."  
The Captain met her flashing eyes and grinned. "Good. You'll fit in well around here then."  
Ramirez blinked at him. "You mean-?"  
The Captain leaned over the desk to shake her hand. "Welcome aboard."

*

The Captain had been slightly wrong about that. Ramirez's attitude certainly matched her new Bitty Protection Service colleagues' but it seemed she was very much the odd one out in another respect.  
Every single member of her new department had a Bitty companion.  
She passed a couple of massive men who were roaring with laughter at a pair of Sansys who reclined lazily on the desk in front of them, hitting them with pun after pun after pun. A prim looking woman in a long dress was typing away while a Soft Bones sleepily played with her hair and tried to keep from nodding off. A uniformed cop was deep in conversation with a little Ray who was animatedly chattering from his shoulder and a Poppy had gathered a crowd and was telling them a story of how his off duty human had apprehended a shoplifter by the simple act of tripping him up and pretending to faint on him.  
"Ramirez?"  
She turned quickly. "That's me."  
"Martin." She held out her hand and Ramirez shook it. "And this is Xavier." The Boss on her shoulder gave her the once over and snorted.  
"I suppose they give badges to anyone these days. You hardly look old enough to have left school."  
Ramirez fought back a smile. "Thanks."  
"That wasn't a compliment" Xavier sniffed. "How do you expect to gain a modicum of respect when you look like your mommy dropped you off from playschool?"  
"Xavier" Martin admonished but a smile tugged at her mouth. Ramirez had to turn away before she burst out laughing.  
"I'll be sure to wear my hair up in future" she assured the little skeleton, when she was sure she had her mirth under control. "It makes me look older."  
Xavier huffed and muttered but Martin's eyes were dancing.  
"Captain says we've to look after you for a bit, so come on. We'll show you the ropes."  
" _You_ can show her the ropes" said Xavier haughtily. "I will observe and ensure you get your information correct."  
"Thanks, Xavier. Keep me right" Martin replied, giving Ramirez a wink.

***

Restrained again, he tried to do something, _anything_ that would loosen his bonds and allow him to escape. He couldn't even see what was going on, the human had tied him face down and he was finding it difficult to get enough air.  
"What, no struggling today bonehead? You're really becoming a drag, you know that?"  
He flinched and clamped his mouth shut as he felt the flat of the cold blade press against his spine.  
"If you scream, I'll cut your head off" the human promised softly.  
He felt the blade on the back of his skull a few moments later and clamped his mouth shut, burying the pain and the cry that was trying to claw its way out of him. The human had heated the blade and the white-hot torment was almost unbearable.  
He whimpered despite his clenched jaw and the human stopped. "Did I hear something?" came the soft voice, full of repugnant amusement.  
The restraint around his neck disappeared and he could raise his head a little. It made him feel nauseous but he could at least breathe a little easier.  
"Are you trying to say something, bonehead?"  
He remained silent even when the human's finger pressed down on the just-inflicted wound, sending agonising waves crashing through his entire body.  
"You only have to beg. Beg, you piece of shit, and I'll let you go. No more scalpel. No more fire."  
"I suppose... you won't drive nails through my bones any more either" he gasped.  
A soft chuckle. "No, I won't even do that. Just say 'please, Mr Cooper, let me go'."  
There was a few minutes silence and he sensed the shrug. "Oh well."  
The blade cut into his skull again, and he was unable to stop the sob this time.  
"P-please... Please, let me g-go."  
"That's not what I told you to say." His face was pressed down hard and the scalpel made another cut. "Say what I told you to say, you worthless parasite."  
"Please!" he screamed. "Please, Mr Cooper, let me go!"  
A cruel chuckle but the scalpel was removed. A moment later, the burning ink was rubbed into the wounds and he cried out in pain, earning another chuckle.  
"Good, bonehead."  
He sensed the human move away and cowered away as much as he could when he heard the lighter flick. A moment later, a sickly sweet smell filled the air and he was breathing smoke that made him cough, aggravating the pain in his head even more.  
"Oh no, what's the matter?" came the voice, full of mocking concern. "Don't you _like_ this? Isn't it part of your personality that you want to 'get high' with your owner?" Smoke was blown into his face, making his eyes water as he spluttered. "Dear me, you can't do anything right, can you? Never mind. I'll put it out since it bothers you so much."  
He cried out once and sobbed with the pain as the drug filled cigarette was ground out on the base of his spine.  
"There. Is that all better now?"  
"Y-you said... you said you'd l-let me g-go if I said pl- please."  
"So I did. I also said I'd cut your filthy head off if you screamed. I guess I lied on both counts."

***

Ramirez flicked through the photographs, her throat aching with holding back the tears that wanted to burst out of her.  
A few of her colleagues weren't managing so well and those who had Bitty friends with them at the moment were hugging them tightly.  
"Unnf!" came a voice Ramirez recognised as an Edgy. "Girl, I know you gotta _crush_ on me, but come on - a guy's gotta breathe!"  
Ramirez looked up, seeing Engle loosen her grip on her Edgy with an effusive if hoarse apology. The little skeleton's expression softened and he patted her cheek comfortingly, murmuring softly. Engle gave him a watery smile and looked up, catching Ramirez's eye. Her Edgy did too and scowled, flipping her off. Ramirez would have laughed but she was feeling too heartsick to even raise a smile.  
The photographs were harrowing. A Soft Bones with his legs torn off.  
A Meek with nails driven through his skull.  
A Cherry, blinded and with one arm hacked off.  
A little flame elemental held over a tub of water, clearly pleading not to be dropped into it  
A Teacup, starved, beaten and with his lower jaw almost ripped away.  
A water elemental left to die in a freezer.  
An Edgy, his chest caved in.  
A Blueberry, his hands and feet burned off.  
They went on and on and Ramirez felt anger course through her, scorching the tears away though she knew she would never forget the expressions on their little faces.  
"Captain? I want this."  
The Captain paused in his lecture about the suspect list.  
"Ramirez," he began, "This isn't a one man - or woman - job. That said-"  
"Most of these Bitties appear to have been tortured by one person" she finished. "I can see that."  
The Captain nodded slowly, his Papy copying him and raising small smiles from the officers who noticed. "That's right. And the reason I've called you all in here is we got a tip saying where the guy may be."  
A ripple of excitement ran through the room and even those who had huddled around their Bitty friends sat straighter and focused on the Captain.

*

Half an hour later, Ramirez was huddled outside a massive former textile warehouse with her heart pounding in her ears.  
The Captain had told them that Arthur Cooper was known to attack human and Bitty alike and that they all had to be alert.  
The Bitties had been left at the station, some of them loudly protesting, but the humans agreed it wasn't worth the risk to the tiny folk.  
Ramirez knew if she'd had her own Bity, she'd have ensured he stayed out of harm's way too.  
A movement caught her eye and one of the big guys from Uniform - Brindle - motioned her through the open door, telling her he had her back. She nodded and quietly sneaked through, her boots making next to no noise on the dust-covered floor.  
She heard Brindle come in behind her, he was light on his feet for a man his size.  
The warehouse was dark but Ramirez's sharp eyes picked up a dim light on the other side and she turned to tell Brindle but he'd already seen. He went ahead of her and she made sure he was covered as they approached.

*

A high pitched scream made Ramirez almost knock Brindle out of the way but he held her back.  
"Stop! We- need- to- wait- for- backup!" he hissed.  
"He's _killing_ someone! I can't just-"  
"The other guys are coming around the front, as soon as we-"  
The most welcome sound hit her ears as one of the team yelled through the megaphone that they had him surrounded and he should come out with his hands up!  
How cliche.  
But Ramirez didn't care, she was into the room as soon as the first syllable sounded, her weapon out.  
A door swung on squeaky hinges at the back of the room, this had clearly been some kind of office when the factory was still open. Brindle barrelled through it without a second glance, yelling for backup but Ramirez had caught sight of the Bitty on the big folding table in the middle of the room.  
He looked to be unconscious, his eyes were closed. Though she supposed it could have been due to how swollen and bruised they were.  
She felt that tightness in her throat again, looking at the beaten little skeleton before her who was wearing nothing more than a dirty rag around his hips. She felt like her heart was breaking.  
He was filthy and looked like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks. He was restrained by what looked like plastic cable ties, cruelly tight around his small limbs, but they didn't stop her seeing the damage to his frail-looking bones.  
His ribs were clearly broken, bruises turned his entire chest to a mottled yellow/orange. She'd thought that his feet were simply dirty but looking closer, she could see that they looked more like an open flame had been held to them and kept there.  
There were scars all over his legs, all over his arms and even all over his skull, deliberate lines and cracks that - she leaned closer - had ink rubbed into them.  
Ramirez blinked the tears away and looked around the room for something she could use to cut the plastic ties away from him. Her gaze alighted on a small scalpel and she snatched it up.

*

He kept his eyes closed even as the thoughts slowly filtered through the fog of his mind. He could feel that he was still tied down. The human wasn't finished with him yet.  
It was very quiet.  
The human usually sang or whistled as he worked, the tunes getting cheerier as the amount of his pain increased.  
He couldn't feel anything at the moment though. The human had spent the last hour, maybe two - maybe longer - seeing how much pain could be dealt out by pressing down on different parts of his form. The human had alternated pressing on his ribcage with pressing on his skull, arms, legs and pelvis, increasing it every time until the force made him scream - he was sure a few more of his ribs had broken and there was a horrible numbness in his spine  
The silence was terrifying. It just made him wonder what new torture he was facing.  
Slowly, he opened his sore eyes and saw the human leaning over him, scalpel in hand.  
"N- no- please. Please Mr Cooper. Please. Let me go. Let me go."

*

Ramirez gasped in surprise when the little skeleton spoke. She tried to choke back tears at his words but felt them spill hotly down her cheeks.  
"D-don't worry. You're safe. I'm j-just going to free you, okay? Hold still."  
Ramirez cut through the ties carefully. The scalpel was honed so sharp that she hardly had to put any pressure on it and she supposed she knew what Cooper had used to make those cuts in the little Bitty's bones. She resisted the urge to throw it across the room when the last tie fell away.  
"Can- can you sit up?" she asked. The Bitty didn't look at her, he turned on his side, away from her and curled in on himself, making himself as small as possible.  
She barely heard his tiny voice but his repeated "please. Please don't hurt me. Let me go, please let me go" just about broke her heart.  
She wanted so badly to scoop him up and hug him, tell him he was safe now but she knew he'd likely panic and hurt himself. And there was no way of touching him that wouldn't press against a wound.  
"D-do you have a name?" she asked softly, trying to comfort him with her tone.  
The Bitty didn't answer, just curled tighter.  
Ramirez stepped around the table, moving slowly so as not to scare him any more than he already was. "Hey." He flinched and backed up, sitting so he was hugging his knees. She crouched and held out her hands to show they were empty. "Look," she said gently, "I really want to get you out of here and get you checked out. I swear I won't hurt you." She put out her hand, flat on the tabletop. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. We do have to get you some medical attention though."  
The Bitty looked up slightly and she could see the tears in his eyes.  
"I've had enough 'medical attention' ta last me a lifetime" he said quietly, gesturing to himself.  
Ramirez bit back a sob. "We'll get those cleaned up. And give you something for- for the pain." He was gazing at her now and she tried to smile. "I'm Ramirez."  
"You a cop?"  
She nodded. "Bitty Protection Service."  
He raised a brow bone at that and slowly got to his feet, wincing as he put his weight on them.  
"What'd ya do ta get a shitty job like that?"  
"I asked for it."  
His wide eyed surprise was adorable and heartbreaking all at once. "Lady, ya got problems" he muttered, but he was slowly approaching her still-flat palm, staring at it as though worried it would suddenly turn into a snake and strike him.  
Ramirez held her breath as he reached out and touched her forefinger.

*


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare ends..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Huh. Her hands were soft. Warm, too. She'd taken off the tight-fitting gloves, he saw them discarded on the table along with that scalpel the human liked so much, now nestled in a clear plastic bag. He'd seen enough cop shows to know an evidence baggie when he saw one.  
"You takin' me in as evidence too?" he asked, looking at her face.  
Her eyes widened and he almost grinned. The thought clearly hadn't even crossed her mind.  
"Of course not! You're not some object, you're _alive_! If anything, you're a witness - though no offence meant but I'd say "victim" is more appropriate - not a piece of evidence! You're a person for Christ's sake!"  
He raised a brow at her vehement outburst. "Been a while since anyone referred ta me as a person" he said softly.  
"Yeah. Well. You are." She seemed a little embarrassed and looked away from his gaze. "And I'll make sure you get treated as one. Are you- will you come with me? We really do need to get those wounds looked at. This place isn't exactly clean and the last thing you need is an infection."  
He hesitated. He wanted so badly to believe that this nightmare was ending but he knew that way lay disappointment and heartbreak.  
"If you don't want me to touch you, I can find something to carry you in?"  
He realised that she hadn't moved for the entire length of their conversation; she was still crouched in front of him, her hand flat on the tabletop beside him. She must have been incredibly uncomfortable.  
Slowly, carefully, he stepped on to her palm. He could feel his whole body trembling and was half expecting her to quickly whip her hand away but she didn't even twitch. He rested one hand on her fingertip for balance and looked at her face again.  
"Ready when you are." He tried to keep his tone flippant but again, he couldn't stop his voice shaking in fear.  
He rocked slightly with her motion as she stood straight but her hand remained flat on the tabletop and he sensed her hesitation. "Um. I don't want you to lose your balance or anything so... can I put my other hand around you?"  
He swallowed the fear that rose in him, gritted his teeth and nodded once, squeezing his eyes closed. He sensed more than felt her other hand come close, not touching but there to catch him if he stumbled. A moment later he felt himself rise in the air, not overly slowly but not so that he had to clutch at her for balance, then he was cradled against her soft shirt. He gasped and jerked away, almost falling to his knees and she froze.  
"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"  
"Ye- yeah. Just... Don't hold me so close."

*

Ramirez blinked ass the little skeleton's eyes widened and he cowered away as though expecting to be hit.  
"I mean- please. No offence! I just- d-don't hold me so close to you."  
"Hey, it's okay. No offence taken. And I'm really sorry, it's the first time I've ever... held a Bitty. I didn't want you to fall." She held both hands away from her chest, cupping her free one around him so he was more secure. "Is that okay?"  
He nodded, glancing up at her and away again, confusion in his expression.  
"Okay. I'm going to walk. I'll try not to jostle you too much but- hold on if you have to, all right?"  
He nodded again and Ramirez took a careful few steps, watching to make sure he didn't wobble too much, then set off at a reasonable imitation of her usual pace.

***

There was a massive commotion downstairs, people were yelling, lights were flashing and barked orders split the air. Ramirez glanced around, noted that there wasn't anything to worry about - just regular hi-jinx and clean up at the end of a successful collar - and went to find the Captain.  
"What-?"  
"Hm?" She looked down and saw the little Bitty gazing around them in bewilderment. "Oh! We got a tip about this guy earlier this evening." She nibbled at her lip, wondering how much to tell him. "You- you're not the first he's hurt."  
He turned his gaze on her, and she saw that the tiny lights in his sockets had disappeared.  
"How many?"  
"Too many" Ramirez replied quietly, her tone bitter.  
The little skeleton looked away, and she flinched as his sharp fingers clenched on hers. "Bastard" she heard him mutter and nodded in agreement although he wasn't looking at her.  
"I wouldn't mind being locked in a room with him for a few hours" she murmured, absently. "See how he gets on with someone who can actually fight back."  
A light chuckle made her look back at the Bitty and she was charmed to see a genuine if rather mirthless smile on his bony face. "Yeah. Make sure I got my Magic replenished an' I'll be happy ta join ya."  
She huffed a laugh and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a voice calling her name.  
"Did you find anyth-" the Captain trailed off, noticing the tiny skeleton in her hands as he walked toward them. He didn't cover his mouth as his eyes took in the scars and cracks all over the little Bitty but Ramirez saw the way his hands twitched and how he turned away for a moment.  
"Yes, sir. I was coming to find you, permission to take the little fella to the Medical centre?"  
The Captain waved a hand at her, his expression sickened. "You don't need to ask. Take him, and I don't want to see you again until he's been treated. You can email your report."  
"Yes sir."  
His gaze dropped to the little skeleton. "We need to ask you some questions, little man. With your permission, of course. But they can wait until you're... feeling better. Ramirez'll look after you for now, alright?"  
The little skeleton's trembling had gotten worse as the Captain spoke but he nodded, keeping his head bowed. Ramirez's heart went out to the tiny creature, she'd never seen anyone look so defeated. The flashes of defiance she had seen in the last twenty minutes or so seemed to be the last he had in him.  
The Captain looked at her and motioned to her car with a tilt of his head. Ramirez nodded a goodbye and was behind the wheel in moments.

*

There was a few minutes' silence as she tried to work out what to do with the Bitty while she drove. He obviously didn't like being too close to her so putting him in her shirt pocket was out of the question. He was far too small to wear a seatbelt and she didn't want him to be bounced around and perhaps hurt himself more.  
A sudden idea hit and she rummaged in the bag until she found her sunglasses. She removed them from the leather pouch that protected them, dumped them back in her bag without concern, then fastened the pouch to the seatbelt using the loops that were supposed to attach it to a belt. Another quick rummage and she brought out a clean cotton hanky. Folded and put into the pouch, it made a soft enough lining for a quick car journey and ensured that the little skeleton wouldn't be bumped around too much.  
She spoke to him as she made these preparations, telling him what she was doing and explaining that he may have to stay at the Medical Centre for a few days.  
"Then what'll happen?" he asked quietly.  
Ramirez stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I... I don't know. As the Captain said, we'd like to ask you a few questions and get a statement, but after that-"  
"Then... Can I go home?"  
Ramirez was surprised. Home?  
"Where's home?" she asked gently, taking a notebook from her belt.  
"I- I had an owner. Delia."  
"What happened to her?"  
"I don't know. He stole me from her one day we were out together. Just- just took me from her shoulder like I was- I was-"  
His tiny shoulders began to shake and he covered his face with his scarred hands as sobs racked his small frame. Ramirez bit her lip hard to stop her own tears and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.  
"Hey..." She reached out automatically and gently petted the tiny skeleton's trembling back with the tip of one finger. She caught herself a moment too late but he hadn't moved away and she continued to stroke him until his tears stopped. "Don't worry, little man. We'll find her, okay?"  
He looked up at her, knuckling his eyes like a tired child and she resisted the urge to wipe his little cheeks. "Y- you will?"  
"Of course we will." She smiled at him and saw that his eyes were glowing as brightly as she had yet seen. "Come on. Let's see about getting you better and I'll make a few phone calls."

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update!

  
The bird Monster at the Medical Centre had taken one look at the tiny skeleton and whisked him away without even glancing at Ramirez, calling for medical supplies as she did. Ramirez was slightly surprised to see said supplies hurtle through the air after her but supposed it must have been the Monster's magic.  
She passed the time by searching for anyone with the name "Delia Holtz" in the surrounding area after having found out the little Bitty's previous "owner's" name.   
There were a grand total of four full "Delia Holtz" and two "D. Holtz" in a fifteen mile radius. Ramirez supposed she may be looking in too narrow an area but it was enough to be going on with for now. She didn't know the rules for mobile phones in the Medical centre but she wasn't about to start making calls and she was loathe to leave the little skeleton, even if it was just to go outside.  
"You the one who brought in the Li'l Bro?"  
Ramirez startled at the voice right by her ear. She hadn't even heard the bird Monster, whom she assumed was the doctor in charge, approach.  
"Yes. How is he?"  
"HE'S LUCKY HE ISN'T A PILE OF DUST!" the doctor roared, seeming to tower over Ramirez, her wings outstretched like an avenging angel, bright eyes flashing. "How _dare_ you treat him like that, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"  
"Hey, w-whoa, hold your horses!" Ramirez exclaimed holding her hands up, eyes wide. "He's not mine, I'm a cop! He was tortured by a suspect we brought in tonight, I was just the one who found him!"  
The doctor blinked and there was a heartbeat of silence before she seemed to shrink in on herself, becoming something much less terrifying and looking slightly sheepish. Ramirez deemed it safe to slowly reach for her badge to confirm her words.  
The doctor stared at the shield for a long moment, clicked her beak a few times and smiled ashamedly. "Heh. Uh- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."  
"No big deal" Ramirez assured her, tucking the badge away again. "Believe me, if I get some time alone with the guy, any human doctor will be as pissed as you were."  
The doctor's eyes widened and she giggled guiltily. "I wish I could say that I don't condone that but-" she shook her head. "I've been doing this a long time and I've never seen such cruelty inflicted."  
"Will he make it, doc?" asked Ramirez, her voice subdued and was surprised when the Monster smiled.   
"Out of sheer stubborn-ness, if nothing else" she said, a hint of admiration in her voice.   
"Can I see him?"  
The doctor glanced back over her shoulder, looking hesitant.  
"If you'd rather go ask, that's fine. I'll wait," Ramirez assured her.   
"It's just- he's at the end of his strength, officer. I couldn't, in good conscience, let you ask him questions at the moment."  
"That's alright." Ramirez waved her hand. "There's plenty time for that later, I just want to make sure he's okay. And... he told me he was stolen from his actual 'owner' by the guy that... did those things to him. I want to see if he remembers an addess or area so I can try to find her."  
The doctor nodded. "I'll see if he's willing. Not too long though, he needs to rest and heal."  
Ramirez hadn't needed the doctor to tell her that.

*

"Hey, little man."  
The Bitty turned his head toward her and gave a tired grin. "Hey."  
Ramirez felt tears prickle. Now that he was clean, she could see the livid scars on his thin bones, the cracks all over him, the bruises - they stood out all too clearly against the white sheets. The doctor - Menoli was her name - had given him some Monster Candy for the pain and a small bowl of stew that he'd devoured in seconds. Like he hadn't eaten in weeks.   
How, _how_ , could anyone be so cruel?  
"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you're not gonna try and run away before I find your-" She realised just then how much she disliked the word "owner" for those who had adopted Bitties. "Uh. Your... Mum?"  
The Bitty grinned a little. "Ain't in no state ta run, babe." He flipped the blankets up a little and stuck a bony foot out from under them to show a thick bandage wrapped around it. "The doc smothered 'em both in some stinky paste ta help with the burns an' I'm stuck sittin' on my butt until it works its magic."  
"Best place for you right now" said Ramirez sternly, though she was delighted to hear the humour in the little skeleton's voice. She couldn't help but admire his resilience after everything he'd been through - and she had the distinct feeling that she didn't even know half of it.  
He chuckled smoothly and covered his bandaged foot again before settling back against the pillows. "Didja find her?"  
Ramirez had to think back to pick up the thread of the conversation. "I found some possibles. Do you know her address at all? Even an area where you lived?" Ramirez watched his little face anxiously. If "Delia" had just adopted him, he might not even know and if Cooper had taken him from another area...  
"Yeah, it was by the river. The apartments that were converted from an old church an' convent. Dunno the address though."  
"No, that's perfect." She knew where they were. Not very far from where they were at the moment, actually. "It narrows things down.  
"You gonna call her?" he asked hopefully.  
"You betcha. The doctor says you'll have to spend a few days here-" she ignored his good natured groan at that "-but I'll call her tonight and let her know where you are. I'm sure you'll be allowed visitors!"  
The little skeleton's eyes filled with tears though he smiled through them and hesitantly reached out a hand. Ramirez suppressed a flinch at how scarred and sore it looked and reached out a finger in return.  
"I- don' think I thanked ya" he said quietly.   
"No need. Just, get better, little man. Then help us put this prick away for a while, alright?"  
"Sounds like a deal. An' it's... it's Dominic" he finished, almost shyly.  
"Pretty name for a handsome little skele" Ramirez winked and was rewarded with a surprised laugh and blush. His smile quickly faded though and she saw him glance at the window of the room.  
"Guess I was never that much ta look at anyway..." he said softly, turning away from his reflection.  
Ramirez gently stroked the delicate hand still resting on her fingertip. "Don't be silly. All these scars show is that you're brave. And a survivor. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."  
He raised a brow at her, his eyes slowly moving over her face before he smiled a little sadly.   
"Yeah."

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one - Ramirez finds Dominic's owner.

Ramirez drove home later, meaning to get her report emailed to the Captain before checking her list of Holtzes again. She was determined to find the little Bitty - Dominic -'s friend before she went back to visit him the next day. God knew he deserved some good news.  
Her report took very little time - she had it down to a fine art these days - but she felt oddly nervous about calling the most likely name on her list. Phone calls like this were something she neither enjoyed nor felt she was any good at.  
Recalling Dominic's hopeful little face made her smile and quickly dial the number she'd jotted in her notebook and she mentally rehearsed what she was going to say as she listened to the ringing in her ear.  
"Yeah, what? Hello? HEL- _LO_?"  
Ramirez held the phone away from her ear, grimacing. Geez. She had new respect for Dominic if he'd put up with that voice for- however long he'd been living with this woman.  
She resisted the urge to ask where she could get some good quality helium and instead asked "Ms Holtz?"  
"Yeah, whaddaya want?"   
"You don't know me, but my name is Antoinette Ramirez-"  
" 'Antoinette'?" The voice snickered. "Boy, your parents sure loved you, huh?"  
Ramirez rolled her eyes. "Yes. As I was saying, you don't know me but-"  
"How did you get this number? Who are you? Whaddaya want?"  
"If you'd let me speak, I'll _tell_ you!" she exclaimed, exasperated. There was a silence on the other side of the line and she took the opportunity to go on. "I got your number from Dominic."  
Okay, that wasn't exactly true. Ramirez had gotten her name and vague address from Dominic but she thought the slight fib was justifiable to ensure she had the correct D. Holtz.  
"Dominic?" asked the voice blankly and Ramirez's heart sank. She was the only Holtz in the apartment building Dominic had spoken of. But the voice was going on; "ohh, Dominic! My Dominic? You _found_ him? Oh my lord, where is he?"  
Ramirez sighed in relief and felt a smile spread over her face at the enthusiasm from the other end of the phone. "He's- well, he's okay ma'am, but he's been hurt. He's being treated at the Medical centre uptown and will likely have to stay there for a few days."  
"But he's alive? I've been so worried, I hear such horrible stories and when he was stolen... I feared the worst."  
Ramirez suppressed a shudder. As bad, as awful, as _heartbreaking_ as it was, the situation with the little Bitty could have been a lot worse. Some objective part of her knew that even while her heart was breaking for him.  
"Hel- _LO_? Are you still there?!"  
"Yes! Sorry." Ramirez snapped back to the present with a jolt.  
"I want him back, he's not staying in some medical centre. When can I pick him up?"  
"Uh. Well, as I said ma'am, he's been hurt and pretty badly. He's going to need some time to recover-"  
"No! You hear me? I OWN him, he's mine! I have the receipts and I'm _entitled_ to take my property home!"  
Ramirez felt her hackles rise. "Entitled, huh? You own him? What, is he an object? A pet? How can you _own_ a living, thinking being?"  
"Oh look, I don't have the time to argue with you Antonia-"  
"That's Antionette."  
"-Whatever. I'll be down at the Medical centre tomorrow to pick up my property. I suppose thanks are in order for finding him." There was a thoughtful pause. "Though don't think I'm going to be giving out a reward."  
Ramirez gaped at the phone as she heard a click and the dialling tone buzzed in her ear.

***

"Was she pleased? Is she coming to see me? What did she say?"   
Ramirez smiled and settled in the uncomfortable chair at his bedside.  
"She said she'd missed you and yes, she said she was coming to see you today." The painful and mildy annoying phone call was almost worth it to see how Dominic reacted to the news that she'd found Delia. Ramirez just hoped that she'd see sense when she saw how badly the little skeleton was hurt and would allow him to be treated properly without a fuss. Menoli had assured her that there was no way she, as a doctor, would allow one of her patients to be removed from her care even by an 'owner' but Ramirez would rather there wasn't anything that would upset Dominic.  
She looked over the small form, and he caught her eye and smiled.  
"Heh, don't worry. At least ya won't have ta look at my mug after a coupla days."  
"Don't be silly" she told him, scoldingly. "I was thinking you look better already. The Monster candy and healing is certainly doing the trick."  
"It should" he grumbled, though his eyes glowed. He pushed the blankets back to show how much the bruising had faded, and the lighter bandages around his feet. He still looked frail and sore but compared to yesterday he was almost healthy. "I got woken up often enough to have the damn things administered!" he complained.  
Ramirez chuckled. "Poor you, missing out on beauty sleep" she teased. Dominic's smile faded a little but he hitched it back into place.   
"Like I can afford to miss that" he said lightly and she could have bitten her tongue out.   
"Hey. Look. Scars are just... they're just superficial. They don't matter."  
"I know" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
Ramirez hesitated a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but a loud commotion in the corridor made her leap to her feet instead.  
Dominic flinched and moved to the far side of the big bed, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the door of the room.  
"... _MY_ property and if I want to take him home, it's my _right_ to do so!"  
Ramirez rolled her eyes to the ceiling and suppressed a groan. At least that voice wasn't directly in her ear now.  
The room door banged open and Dominic gasped and kicked away again, if Ramirez hadn't quickly got her hand under him, supporting him until he got his balance, he'd have fallen right out of the bed.  
Delia - at least, Ramirez assumed it was she. There couldn't be two with a voice like that, surely? - stood in the doorway, the light behind her outlining her slim form. "Where is he? Where's my Bitty?" She stepped into the room, her head twisting this was and that, looking for the little skeleton. "He's coming home with me right now, I'm having a party tonight and my friends want to see him!"  
Menoli came through the door looking harried and exasperated. "Miss Holtz, I have already explained-"  
"I don't care! I can look after him, he's _mine_!"   
Her gaze fell on the bed and Ramirez watched her expression change. Dominic was smiling, leaning toward Delia, his little arms outstretched.  
"Be careful-" Ramirez began, wanting to warn her about his wounds if she was going to pick him up.  
"Ugh, what the _hell_?" Delia yelped, shrinking away. "That's not my Bitty! What the hell even is that, it's hideous! My Bitty was cute and lazy and laid back. Not some fucking scarred cripple! _Gross_!"  
Ramirez felt anger flare as Dominic's smile disappeared and his arms dropped to his sheets. He bowed his head and turned away from Delia and Ramirez felt a snarl form on her lips when she saw his eyes were filled with tears.  
"This is 'your' Bitty" she said quietly, her voice shaking. "I told you he'd been badly hurt but he'll recover if you give him time-"  
"Eww, seriously? I don't want a defective one! What's the point?" said Delia incredulously. "I bought him so I could show him off at parties and not only has he _missed_ most of them now," she glanced at Dominic and a disgusted expression twisted her mouth, "urgh, he's so revolting looking that I'd be ashamed to take him anywhere anyway!"  
Ramirez was across the room in seconds, Menoli right behind her. She felt the bird monster's arms wrap around her a moment after she'd landed a punch square on Delia's nose. The crack was satisfying, the blood that spilled from it even more so.  
Delia screeched and hit the deck, still screaming.  
"Apologise" Ramirez growled, fighting Menloli's hold. "Apologise right now or I'll cut your throat. You spoiled little brat, do you even realise he has _feelings_? Do you have any damn idea what he's been through? No, and you don't care, do you? He's not the stupid little trophy you wanted to show to your empty-headed _friends_."  
"You broke my nose!" Delia screeched, her perfect eye make up ruined by the tears running down her face and mixing with the blood.   
"You're lucky that's all I did." Ramirez stopped struggling and Menoli let her go after a few moments. She threw the bird moster an apologetic look. "Let me get rid of this trash and I'll clean up the mess" she said, leaning down and hauling Delia to her feet by one elbow.  
"Get your hands off meeee!" Delia screeched but Ramirez propelled her down the corridor and casually through the front doors.  
"The hospital's that way. I'd get that nose seen to."  
She turned her back without a second glance.

***

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of the future.

  
Menoli was trying to comfort the little skeleton when Ramirez had calmed enough to go back into the room but he flinched every time she spoke and refused to lift his head from his knees.  
Ramirez gently touched her shoulder and the doctor heaved a sad sigh before getting to her feet.  
"Uh-" Ramirez cast around for something to say. "Doc, have you got a- mop or something so I can clean this mess? I caused it, after all."  
Dominic lifted his head slightly at her voice but quickly buried it in his arms again. He wasn't fast enough that she didn't see he was crying.  
Menoli gave the tiny Bitty a searching look and turned a penetrating expression on her before making a flicking gesture at the blood sprayed over the otherwise clean floor, which vanished and left the tiles gleaming again.  
She gave Ramirez that oddly sharp look again before smiling and leaving the room without a word.  
Ramirez barely had time to wonder what that was about before a soft sob broke into her thoughts and she immediately turned to the little skeleton.  
"Hey. Don't, Dominic, she's not worth it."  
"Don't call me that." His voice was harsh, bitter, but she heard the hurt underneath.  
"Okay." She carefully sat beside him on the bed, jostling him slightly but he didn't look up. Slowly, she reached out and gently rubbed his back with one finger, hoping to offer some comfort. She knew that Bitties could very easily "fall down" if they were emotionally hurt enough and that was the last thing she wanted - and not only because she intended to do everything she could to get Cooper locked up.  
That thought gave her pause.  
It was true. She _liked_ this little skeleton. She admired his buoyancy after what he'd been through and the little flashes of humour, defiance and stubborn-ness she'd seen.  
She snapped out of her musings when she felt tiny arms wrap around her fingers and looked down in surprise.

*

What was he doing? Was he _that_ starved for comfort and affection that he was just going to accept this human was actually different? For God's sake, she'd only stroked his back and he was clinging to her fingers like a barnacle on a rock.  
He waited for her to push him away, reject him like Delia had, hurt him like the other - but she didn't. She brought her other hand up and continued stroking him, her touch warm, soothing.  
He'd never been touched like this.  
In the Adoption centre, sometimes he'd been held gently but it was busy there and he'd been overlooked in favour of the smaller, cuter Bitties. It hadn't bothered him, not really. He wasn't close to anyone there.  
Delia had spoken to him and made sure he was fed and clothed but she'd been reluctant to actually touch him, now he thought about it. She let him ride on her shoulder or, more often, in her handbag but he'd always had to teleport or climb there. She was never very affectionate with him, though he'd thought she loved him despite that. "Live an' learn" he thought, trying for bitterness but simply feeling empty.  
He'd been touched often enough when he'd been stolen, though certainly not in kindness. No warmth, no softness.  
He didn't want to think about that right now.  
But this cop - what was her name? Ramirez? - she'd been considerate and gentle from the moment they'd met.  
She didn't speak, just carried on softly petting him until his tears stopped, until he was exhausted and curled against her hand then she carefully bade him lie against the soft pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
"Don't leave me. Please" he begged.  
Her face softened and he thought he saw tears glisten in her hazel eyes but it must have been a trick of the light. She gave him a small smile. "I have to speak with the doctor, Domi- er." She stopped short, her expression indecisive. "How about I call you Nik? Until you choose a name you like?"  
His eyes widened in surprise. "I- I get ta choose?"  
"Of course you do. Didn't you get to before?"  
"No. Delia named me _Dominic_ " he practically spat the name out and she reached out to stroke his cheek calmingly. He lifted his hand out of the blankets to touch her finger. "I never liked it" he said softly. "But I think I c'n live with 'Nik'. For now."  
She smiled down at him. "Good. I'll be back in a minute, once I've spoken to the doc. I'll see if I can rustle you up some food too, alright?"  
He didn't answer and she carried on; "Gotta keep that strength up." She gave him a playfully sly look. "I might even see if I can get some honey for you."  
At that he sat up and almost managed a grin. "Now yer speakin' my language!"  
She chuckled at that. "ONLY if you eat something properly first!"  
"S'a promise!"

***  
Are you going to get into trouble?" Menoli asked. "If you want me to say you did it in defence, I will."  
Ramirez chuckled at that. "Thanks, but I doubt it. I'm not in uniform-" she gestured to her black jeans, sneakers and white tee, "and I didn't tell her I was a cop. I suppose if she goes and reports me for assault, I'll hear some repercussions but I've been on the force long enough that they'll get my story before acting on a complaint."  
"Good."  
"Listen doc, is the little guy gonna be okay? I mean, after this? I've read about how much they rely on their- their friends."  
"It's going to be hard" Menoli sighed, brushing her feathers out of her eyes with a weary air. "I think it's going to take him a while to get over this. Not just what was done to him, but the rejection from his 'owner' as well - Bitties tend to get attached quickly, even if they're only shown a modicum of care." She sighed, her expression brooding. "Li'l Bro's tend to prefer good friendship over lots of affection - his SOUL is crying out for closeness."  
Ramirez bit her lip, feeling her eyes prickle. "Can I do anything?"  
"Just... be there for him. Be a friend. Besides the healing, it's the thing he needs most. Anything else... well, best ask him, officer" Menoli replied. "Do you have Bitties of your own?"  
"No. I like them a lot, but never had the opportunity to adopt one."  
Menoli nodded. "Well. Maybe you should take the opportunity."

*

Ramirez thought about the doctor's words as she searched the aisles of the small supermarket across the street from the Medical Centre. She wouldn't exactly be able to cook for Nik, but fresh veg, cooked meat, a simple, ready made sauce and microwave noodles would make a decent (and healthy) meal for him. She also bought some cinnamon pancakes and a small jar of honey that had part of the comb still inside.  
She caught herself daydreaming, wondering what it would be like to care for the little skeleton, to shop like this for both of them, perhaps taking Nik along with her, (if he wanted to go), how they would spend their time together, whether he'd want to come into the station with her. She grinned at the thoughts - she was getting way ahead of herself. He'd probably want to go back the Adoption Centre, where he had the chance to be adopted by a new, loving family. But it was nice to think about.  
She carried the bags back to the Centre, her thoughts still pleasantly straying. As a thanks for letting her use the little kitchen and microwave, Ramirez made the Medical Centre staff lunch too and she and Menoli went to keep Nik company as they ate.  
"Hey, what'd I do ta get two beautiful ladies as my lunch date?" Nik teased, seeing them both at the door.  
"Pft, I see you're feeling better" Menoli teased back as Ramirez chuckled.  
"Seein' those faces? How'm I supposed ta stay sad?"  
"Flirt" Ramirez laughed, putting a clean cloth down on the bed and setting a a small plate atop it. He glanced up at her, his face surprised. "What-?"  
"I didn't want you to get sauce all over your sheets" she explained. "I'm afraid I couldn't find any cutlery your size."  
"No, this is- it's fine, it's just... You were serious? But- I ate this mornin' " he said, clearly puzzled.  
Ramirez looked at Menoli in confusion but the doctor seemed equally taken aback.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
Nik looked from her to Menoli and back again. "I- I ate this mornin'. I don' understand."  
Ramirez felt her stomach clench as a thought occurred to her. "Nik. You can eat more than once a day."  
"Yeah, at the Adoption Centre. But when we get adopted or when we're not there, we only get ta eat once, right?"  
Menoli was staring at him, her beak slightly open and Ramirez was sure she looked just as horrified.  
"No" Menoli said, her voice low. "Who told you that?"  
"Delia. She said I didn't need to eat more'n once a day ta make sure I had enough Magic."  
Menoli spluttered and Ramirez gave her a warning glance. "Aren't you hungry though?" she asked lightly. "After all, you're still recovering."  
The little skeleton's frown disappeared. "Ohh, I get it. I get more food when I need ta get back in balance?"  
"That's right. So eat up while it's hot and you can have your pancakes and honey afterward" Ramirez smiled, though her throat felt tight and she wondered if she'd even be able to swallow.  
"All _right_!" he grinned and began eating so quickly that she gently told him to slow down before he choked.  
She and Menoli shared a dark look. Exactly what kind of life had this Bitty had even before he'd been 'taken'?

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, mostly filler, a little fluffy (at last)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this, you all are awesome for sticking around! ^^

***

A few weeks had passed and Nik was almost fully recovered. His feet and ribs were healed, he had put on a little weight (Ramirez still wasn't entirely sure how but Menoli assured her it was normal) and in all, he looked a lot healthier. His bones no longer looked so thin and fragile and had regained a creamy colour between the scars. Even his eyes were brighter. Menoli was pleased with his progress and with the regular reports from the Counsellor too. Despite everything he'd been through, the Bitty was recovering mentally as well as physically - something Ramirez was very glad to hear. He had a high chance of adjusting well to a new life with a loving family.

"I have something for you" Ramirez told him, rummaging in the bag she'd brought.  
"Oooh, a present?" asked Nik, grinning.  
Ramirez chuckled, finally locating the smaller bag and handing it over. "Sorta. More of necessities, really."  
He opened the bag and stuck his head inside, then looked up at her with a half-surprised, half-confused expression. "These... You got these fer me?"  
"Do you like them?" Ramirez asked anxiously. "I had to guess on the sizes and ask some of the staff for advice, but..." she trailed off as Nik put the bag to one side and walked toward her, his hands held out. She reached out toward him and he hugged her hand tightly, burying his face in her fingers for a moment.  
"Thank you." His voice was quiet, she barely heard him but the emotion in it brought tears to her eyes.  
"They're only clothes, little man. We can't have you leaving here in a hospital gown, can we?"  
He rubbed his eyes before stepping back and grinning at her. "Well these ain't exactly the height a' fashion, I suppose. An' I might very well be arrested fer indecency..."  
Ramirez snorted as he turned and gestured at the ties at the back of the short gown. "One squat an' all's revealed..."  
Ramirez howled and clapped a hand over her eyes as he pretended to do just that. "Don't make me write you a ticket!" she snorted, hearing his chuckles in return. A light touch on her free hand made her uncover her eyes and look down at him again.  
"Thanks. Really." He was smiling.  
"You're welcome. Go on, try them on!"  
His smile turned to a grin as he upended the bag onto the bed and began sorting through the small pile. A few pairs of baggy, skater style jeans, a couple of tee shirts and tank tops, two hoodies, one pullover style in yellow-gold and a zipper in dark blue. Small packs of socks and underwear that unless she was mistaken, Nik was blushing slightly at (she pretended not to notice and bit down on a giggle), a pair of low top sneakers, sturdy leather boots and an immediately adorable knitted beanie cap.  
"They should fit, I think. If you don't like them we can always exchange them later."  
"I love them!" he laughed, pulling the beanie on and holding the yellow hoodie against himself. He grinned up at her. "Think it's my colour?"  
"I think you'll look even more handsome" she told him, laughing at his pleased little face. "Do you need a hand or shall I leave you to it?"  
"Uh..." His gaze strayed to the pack of underwear and Ramirez was sure she wasn't imagining things this time - there was definitely a blush of orange magic across his cheeks.  
She bit the inside of her cheek - it wasn't really funny, it was just the absurdity of a little skeleton being blushy about underwear that made her want to giggle.  
"I have to go chat to the doc anyway" she said, getting to her feet. "Listen, before I do... are you feeling up to coming into the station with me? Everyone really wants to meet you and we'd like to get an official statement."  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I can manage that. Now get out an' stop pervin' an' lemme get dressed."  
This made Ramirez blink at him in surprise and burst out laughing at his mischievous grin.  
"Cheeky _payaso_ " she said, gently pushing the brim of his hat over his eyes and laughing at his indignant yelp. He caught her fingers with one hand and pushed the cap back with the other, grinning at her. She resisted the urge to scoop him up and kiss him and settled for gently stroking his back with the tip of a finger. "Get a move on and we can get out of here - bet you're going a little stir crazy!"  
"Sounds good ta me!"

*

Ramirez tracked Menoli down in her office, sorting through a mountain of paperwork, and obtained permission to take Nik to the station for his official statement.  
"Would it be alright if we didn't come straight back? He's been cooped up in here for weeks and God knows how long he was imprisoned by that _cabron_. He deserves a bit of air, at least."  
"Fine, fine" said Menoli distractedly, waving a hand.  
"Excellent. We'll see you later!"  
Menoli nodded, making notes on the paper in front of her, clearly not listening.  
Ramirez knocked on Nik's room door before pushing it open, just incase. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, wearing the dark jeans and sneakers along with the yellow hoodie and the beanie and he grinned at her when she walked in.  
"Whaddaya think?" he asked, getting to his feet and giving her a twirl.  
"I think you look adorable!" she said, delighted. "Are they comfortable enough?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Then let's get going!" Ramirez hesitated a moment then put her hand flat on the bed beside him. He stepped on without even seeming to think and settled comfortably with his legs dangling on either side of her middle finger. She was charmed and spent a little too long gazing at him with a dopey smile on her face because he gave her a puzzled glance after a while and asked if they were going to go anywhere after all.  
"Yes! Sorry." She turned smartly, holding the hand with her passenger in front of her as she walked. "We'll go to the station first, get the unpleasant stuff out of the way - then... hmm... how about we go for a burger and to see a film?"  
Nik looked at her in surprise. "Really?"  
"Sure! Unless you have something else in mind?"  
"No, it's just... Bitties are allowed in the cinema?"  
Ramirez frowned. "As far as I know. It's not like you take up much room."  
"Oh. I always wanted ta go with Delia but she said..."  
Ramirez gritted her teeth and gently rubbed his back with her thumb. "Hey. From now on, we can do whatever you like, okay?"  
He gave himself a little shake and smiled at her, nuzzling her finger. "Okay."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *payaso - joker, clown. Meant affectionately, Ramirez loves that side of Nik's personality.
> 
> *cabron - motherf*cker. One of the more polite ways to refer to Cooper(!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I think Ramirez and Nik are getting tired of waiting around for me to finish this, so I hope this will pacify them a little! xD
> 
> Warning for abuse and descriptions of injuries.
> 
> ***

"Now it's going to be a bit.. loud... and busy in here. Think you'll be okay?"  
Ramirez watched Nik take a deep breath and square his little shoulders as they paused outside the heavy station doors.  
"I'll be fine" he said, but she noticed he was gripping her fingers tightly.  
"There will be Bitties too. Most of my colleagues are friends with at least one."  
"Ya mean own one."  
"What?"  
"Most a' yer colleagues _own_ a Bitty. Ya said it wrong."  
Ramirez raised her hand so she and Nik were on eye level, though she was careful not to bring him too close to her face. "I know what I said. They don't own their friends, Nik. Bitties aren't property, no matter what some stupid humans might think."  
He blinked at her, then snorted. "Whatever ya say babe."  
Ramirez decided to argue the point later. Nik was kneading the pad of her finger nervously, his eyes fixed on the door they were heading towards and she could feel him trembling slightly. She sat in one of the hard plastic seats outside the door and gently stroked his back until it subsided.  
"You sure you're up to this? We can leave it a little longer if-"  
"No. Best ta get it over with, right? Like rippin' off a band aid."  
"You're a brave boy. And I'll be right here with you, okay?"  
He glanced up at her and nodded, gripping her fingers tightly. Ramirez got to her feet and pushed the door open.

*

The noise hit them like a solid wall and Ramirez tried not to grin at the way Nik narrowed his eyes and ducked his head a little. The action reminded her of the way a kitten will react to a sudden, faraway noise and she found it adorable.  
A few shouts of greeting carried across the room and she raised her free hand in acknowledgement. She'd spoken to her colleagues and asked that they didn't crowd around her and Nik when she brought him in - the last thing she wanted to do was frighten him.  
Someone collided with them and Ramirez took an unexpected step forward, automatically holding Nik close incase he lost his balance in her palm and was surprised when he didn't protest.  
"Ooh, sorry Ramirez!" said Martin, craning her neck around a massive box in her arms. "I can't see where I'm going and Xavier's being no help!"  
"I told you to take a step to your right, you brainless creature" Xavier snarled, climbing back up Martin's long braid. He'd clearly grabbed it to stop himself falling and fixed Martin with a glare. "Be more careful and learn your right from your left!"  
"Sorry Xavier" she replied meekly, before turning to Ramirez. "Are you okay?"  
"No harm done" Ramirez assured her, hiding a smile as Xavier fussily resettled himself. When he was sitting securely once more, he looked Ramirez up and down and his eyelights finally settled on Nik.  
A cruel smile spread over his face as they traced the scars so painfully evident and Ramirez reacted a little too late, turning away so that Nik was hidden from his sight.  
"What happened to that repulsive creature?" Xavier taunted. "It looks like it fell from the ugly tree and hit every branch!"  
Ramirez felt Nik tense in her hands as he slowly swivelled to face the Boss bitty and glared at Martin as she smothered an all-too-obvious giggle. She opened her mouth to snarl at the officer but to her surprise, Nik was grinning, his eyes half lidded as he stuck his hands casually into the pocket of his hoodie.  
"My bones'll get better, Batman. You'll always be a prick. Guess yer lucky that ya found someone ta boss around and kowtow ta ya - ain't my idea of a friendship, but hey. Ya take what ya can get, right?"  
Martin blinked, her face turning red as she spluttered and Xavier howled "WHAT did you call me?!" as Ramirez threw them both a filthy look and marched off down the corridor. She was fuming, but part of her was so pleased that Nik had answered that horrible bitty right back and she looked down to tell him so.  
He was sitting in her palm, hunched over, his tiny legs splayed as he gazed at the scars on his hands and delicate fingers.  
"...Nik?"  
He startled and glanced at her, forcing a grin. "Like I said, babe. I was never much ta look at."  
Ramirez frowned and steeled herself for a moment, before making a sharp turn and pushing open a heavy door.  
"Whoa! Hey!" Nik yelped in amusement, covering his eyes when he realised where they were. "Babe, what the heck? This is a GIRL'S locker room! I mean I appreciate the effort ta cheer me up, but yer colleagues might not feel the same!"  
Ramirez chuckled and opened her locker, removing a thin file from it. "Relax, you perv. There's nobody in here at this time of the day."  
She set him down on the large scrubbed table in the middle of the room and he gazed at the assortment of everyday junk that littered it. The locker room tended to function as a social area as well as a place to change or grab a quick shower at the end of a long shift and there was everything from trashy paperback novels to sketchpads to sewing kits to snacks strewn over the table. Ramirez placed the file down on a clear space and turned around. She began lifting her tee shirt over her head, only stopping when she heard Nik yelp again.  
"Whoa! Babe! I'm still here!"  
"I know" she said, not turning. "I want to show you something."  
"Can't- what- I mean..."  
"I could just tell you" she went on. "But it would somewhat lessen the impact. If it makes you feel any better, I'm wearing a gym top under this." She risked a glance at him and saw his cheeks glowing orange with the magic rushing into them.  
"Well- I don't see why ya have ta get undressed, but-" he trailed off as Ramirez pulled her tee shirt off and held it protectively in front of her.  
A small gasp, then: "...oh, babe... What-?"  
She could hear the sympathy in his voice even though it was so quiet.  
The scars carved into her back were bad, she knew, but she'd gotten so used to them over the years that it still surprised her when people caught their breath on seeing them for the first time.  
She turned slightly to face the small skeleton and he immediately looked up, directing his gaze at her face.  
"I was never a great student, with most subjects" she began. "Honestly, most of them bored me to absolute tears and I just zoned out and didn't listen. But the ones I actually enjoyed and found interesting - maths, physics, history, english - I did REALLY well in. So well, that the teachers told my father that I was lazy and just wouldn't pay attention." She chuckled, remembering. "They weren't wrong, I guess.  
Anyway, my father took it upon himself to... "encourage" me to get better grades in the boring things like biology, home ec. - every time I went home with a score less than 85% in any subject, he'd beat me however many points I'd lost." She noticed Nik look slightly confused. "Like if I'd gotten 80%, it would be 20 punches to the abdomen to make up for it" she clarified and Nik gasped in shock.  
"It started out with just kicks and punches, the occasional smack with the buckle end of his belt. But one time, when I'd barely scraped a 60% in Speech and Debate, he made a real nasty little device. Have you ever heard of a cat o'nine tales?"  
Nik shook his head, his eyes wide. Ramirez smiled and gently rubbed his back, the fact that he'd crept so close to her not escaping her notice.  
"It's something like a whip. A wooden handle about a foot long and nine lengths of rope attached to the end. My father had put hooks all along the length of those and a big knot at the end of each, with more hooks. From then on, he'd make up the points I'd lost by beating me with that.  
I'd end up collapsed on the floor with the pain and lightheaded from blood loss. If I stayed down too long, it meant more lashes."  
"An' they call us monsters" Nik growled, his eyes sparking.  
"That little whip left me these scars. And some might call them 'ugly' but I don't think so" said Ramirez simply.  
Nik hesitantly ran a small hand over a particularly nasty scar just above the waistband of her jeans. "All these scars show is that yer brave, an' a survivor" he almost whispered.  
Ramirez smiled at him and swung her tee back over her head. "Exactly. Don't you ever let anyone tell you differently."  
"What- what happened ta yer dad? Did ya ever tell anyone..?"  
Ramirez flinched slightly at the question, and pulled the file toward her. "I want you to remember that I was a very different person then. If I- if I could do it again, I'd- well. I wouldn't do the same thing now."  
"Whatever ya did babe, I bet the bastard deserved it."  
Ramirez smiled sadly and pushed the file toward him. Nik turrned the front page with a little difficulty and found a much younger Ramirez scowling at him from a mugshot.  
"This is yours?" he asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. I spent some time in Juvie before I became a cop."  
"Why?"  
Ramirez swallowed and looked away, her eyes distant. "When my father realised his encouragement wasn't going the way he hoped, he decided to try a different tactic."  
Nik held her hand as best he could and waited.  
"I was thirteen the first time he told me to strip. I thought he was just going to beat me worse. He was drunk, I could smell the stink of it on him. When he started... touching me... I fought so hard that he was forced to stop. He told me that I'd better get all A's that year. Or else.  
That night-" she took a deep breath. "That night, when he was passed out in a stupor, I took the broom handle and beat him with it until he couldn't move. Then I repaid every blow he'd ever given me with his favourite little whip. I finished by cutting his throat."  
She glanced at the tiny skeleton now curled against her palm, his eyes filled with tears. To her relief, there was no sign of fear from him. He stroked her thumb and quietly asked; "he's dead?"  
Ramirez chuckled. "No. I was never good at biology, I missed the important vein in his neck. But the blood scared me and I called an ambulance. They called the cops."  
"I- I had no-"  
Ramirez gently picked him up. "I know you didn't. I wouldn't have expected you to. But listen, little man - this story has a happy ending. I met a wonderful guy - Jerome - who became the dad I'd never had when the courts gave me probation instead of locking me away. He officially adopted me, all those years ago and he's the reason I became a cop. I guess, indirectly, he's also the reason I met you."  
"...What about your father?"  
"He was killed when he came after me, five years ago." Ramirez tilted her head so that her hair fell away from her neck, revealing another puckered scar. "He didn't miss the important vein. But Jerome heard me screaming and put a bullet in my fathers' chest."  
"He didn't deserve ta die so cleanly" Nik snarled and Ramirez shrugged.  
"With any luck, he's burning in hell. I don't really care."  
There was a beat of silence and Ramirez was lost in thought. A suddent pressure on her shoulder made her start and glance down.  
Nik had somehow ended up there, despite being on her palm just a second before. He knelt and gently, so gently, stroked the scar on her neck before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss there.  
A split second later, so fast that Ramirez actually wondered if she'd imagined it, he was grinning at her from her palm.  
"So. We gonna catch that movie?"  
She burst out laughing and got to her feet, picking up the file as she did so. "Just let me speak to the captain and we're outta here" she grinned.  
"...Ramirez?"  
She stopped putting the file back in her locker and looked at him, slightly taken aback by the sudden seriousness in his voice. "What, little man?"  
"Thanks. Not just fer... fer everythin' but- fer trustin' me. Means a lot."  
Ramirez smiled, closed her locker and opened the locker room door.

***


End file.
